Will of the Gods
by Evilbunny0
Summary: While Link is pursuing Ganondorf in the woods, Ganondorf opens a portal and escapes into new york! will Link and his new friends Percy and Annabeth manage to defeat Ganondorf and get Link home? or will Ganondorf get the master sword?
1. A step in a new world

**HELLO! Me here. This is my first FanFiction. Say anything. I can take it! And I do not own Percy Jackson or The Legend of Zelda even if I wished I did!**

CHAPTER ONE. THE MEETING.

_Links view_

Link ducked the tree branch before he fell off Epona. Looking up at his target, he stopped in surprise. Link quickly dismounted, drawing the master sword. His target, Ganondorf, was casting a portal to another world! Link ran up to stop him, but was to late. Ganondorf stepped through and disappeared from sight. Link stepped through in pursuit but was stopped by 40 teenagers pointing their swords at him.

_Percy's view_

Percy looked up, and dropped his fork in amazement. Annabeth, who had alerted him, was already running towards the portal that had appeared out of nowhere, right in the middle of the dining hall. A man with red hair stepped out and walked off, blasting any campers who tried to stop him, with purple smoke and then… _"did that guy just fly?!"_ Percy thought as ran he to the portal, Riptide in hand. Suddenly, another figure stepped through, a boy with blond hair with a sword in hand, and weird looking clothes, including a pointed hat. Percy lifted his sword at the kid and everyone followed his example. Who knew? He could be with the red-haired dude.

"So… what again?" Percy asked the dismayed elf again.

"I told you! I was chasing Ganondorf and he opened a portal, I went through, he was gone, the portal disappeared and now I don't know how to go home!" Link said angrily

"And where is this 'home'?" Percy questioned Link again.

"Hyrule!" Percy just stared at Link before getting up.

"Annabeth? Where's Hyrule?" Percy shouted

"I'm coming! Let me grab a book!" came her shout, before rushing in with a thick, old, book.

"Hyrule is a seperate land where a greek goddess named Hylia created and took refuge in from an untold evil. She made her race, the Hylians, and lived in peace before the evil found her. that is all we know besides a war that nearly wiped out the hylians and the goddess disappeared. Annabeth read from her book.

"The Hylians took to the air to survive, supported by a legendary sword and a sacrifice that was apparently made, and the goddess shed her divinity and cast a spell that when they are needed, a boy and a girl in likeness to the man that died and herself, will be born to defend the world, and here I am." Link finished the tale.

"wait, you DIED?!" Percy asked, bewildered.

"yes. I did, according to Zelda. The reincarnation of the goddess. I sacrificed myself to let my people live. I don't remember that, but I do rem-" Link stopped himself.

"you remember…. What?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, I must be leaving now. I need to find Ganondorf." Said Link "goodbye"

"At least let me and Annabeth come too!" Percy said, not taking no for an answer.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. A visit from an old boss

**HELLO! 2****nd**** chapter here! I've decided to do it Link, Percy, then Annabeth, then all over again. I sadly do not own LoZ or PJ even though I want to badly. So here's the beginning of chapter 2 from links point of view.**

They we're riding in a "car," what ever THAT was. Link quesily sneaked a glance at Percy, the kid had black hair, green eyes, and a pen in his hand. Where did his sword go? Link wondered before Percy opened his mouth.

"How old are you?" the question surprised Link, not because he didn't know, but because it was confusing.

"Fifteen, but five years ago, I fell asleep for seven years so I could defeat Ganondorf, the guy we're chasing. I defeated him. And then Zelda, princess of Hyrule, sent me back to live those seven years. It gets more complicated then that, but a Human wouldn't understand." Link explained while Percy just stared blankly and Annabeth looked like she was eating it up. "So yeah, fifteen, you?"

"Yeah… we're fifteen too…" Percy slowly answered

Awkward silence. Link knew that would happen. It always did. Link to a deep breath; when they stopped for the night, Link was planning to sneak away from Percy and Annabeth. It was going to be dangerous going against Ganondorf and those two didn't have any weapons besides a knife and a sword and Link was pretty sure Percy forgot his. Link looked up and gasped.

And the car lurched and fell into a deep ditch.

Link looked up and accessed the damage. The car-thingy looked unusable and Percy was knocked out cold while Annabeth shaking his shoulder and saying his name. He looked up higher more and confirmed what he saw before.

-VolVagia. Dragon of the fire temple. Link grabbed Annabeths arm.

"Stay here and keep an eye on him" Link jerked his thumb at the unconscious form of Percy asked

"Um, sure, but what are you going to do?." Link grinned at her question.

"Show that dragon I've beaten him before and I'll do it again." he took out his Megaton Hammer and headed into the inferno –literally, because VolVagia can breath fire.

_This is going to be different from last time, VolVagia isn't going near the ground at all. _Suddenly he had a great idea. Taking out his hookshot, Link aimed it at the Dragons horns. The hook shot away from his hand and latched onto the horn, pulling Link up. He equipped his megaton, and started whamming it against the poor dragons head. This had an undesired effect, VolVagia crumbled to dust and Link fell down ad everything turned black.


	3. Dream of a chase

**Ni Hao! That's Chinese for HELLO! This chapter is from Percy's view of the story! Starting from when he was knocked out. Has anyone noticed how little Annabeth is speaking? Anyone? Well, that will be explained next chapter. But for now, this chapter! Before I forget. I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Percy Jackson. (if I did, shiek would have his own game.)**

Percy's View.

_Link was sitting in a chair, polishing his sword. Percy watched, unnoticed, as a boy dressed in blue appeared, then transformed into a girl wearing an elegant dress. Link looked up, and smiled._

"_Hello again, Princess Zelda. You know what I called you here for, right?" Zelda shook her head, no. "Ganondorf is planning something, I thought you might know, being Sheik and all."_

"_All I know is that Ganondorf wants new recruits from a place nobody's heard of." _

_Link frowned at the news, clearly troubled. "Do you mean Termina? Maybe I should follow him…"_

"_No, it's too dangerous!"_

_Link smiled at her worried expression. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."_

_Zelda hesitated before answering. "Just…. Be careful, alright?"_

_The scene changed. Link was riding a horse through the woods as fast as the horse could go. He stopped the horse and dismounted just as Ganondorf stepped through the portal and vanished. Link carefully walked up, and then vanished as well. The horse neighed and the portal disappeared._

Percy sat up, gasping. Annabeth reeled back in surprise.

"Your awake!" smiling, she hugged him. Then stepped back when she saw he was frowning.

"Where's Link? And what happened?" Percy asked, gasping.

Wordless, Annabeth pointed up and what Percy saw made his opinion of the Hylian change.

The kid was mercilessly pounding a dragon's head with a giant hammer. Link continued pounding until the monster turned in to dust. But there was a problem: Link just killed a monster while it was flying, monsters turn into dust. Link fell and landed into a bush. They ran over to him, Link was unconscious.

Percy looked over the Hylian. "We'd better get him into a tent, I'll set it up."

Annabeth nodded. "I'll Iris-message Chiron, he'll know whether or not Link can take ambrosia, and also tell us whet that dragon came from." She headed out of the tent before Percy could stop her. Looking slightly upset, she was gone before Percy could ask why.

Link stirred, and opened his eyes

"Where…am I?" he said groggily before he opened his eyes wider. "Oh."

Percy smirked, but it faded as he looked at Links bruise. "Does it hurt?"

"What does?" Link looked down at his shoulder "oh… that. No, not really" He tried sitting up, but ended up falling back with a groan. "Ouch, now it does."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Link looked at Percy curiously.

"You know… fight that dragon."

"Oh, that. I fought him before in my future to awaken the sage of fire" Link said, looking satisfied by Percy's blank look.

"Err… who's Ganondorf anyway?" Percy asked, changing the subject away from Links confusing age problem.

"He's the evil king of the Gerudos who wants to take over all of Hyrule"

"And you hate him… why else?" Percy asked uncomfortably

"Because he was the reason my parents died"

"Oh."

The silence that followed was thankfully broken by Annabeth, who came in with some nectar.

"Chiron said it was alright to give Link nectar, but not ambrosia." she handed Link the bottle. "Drink it, but only one gulp"

Link took it and swallowed one mouthful, and then recoiled in surprise.

"What's it taste like?" Percy asked, curious.

"Like… Pumpkins."


	4. Uncalled for

**Hi again! This time it's from Annabeth's view! And I am very very very sad that I don't own LoZ or PJ. :'( . Here's the chapter. :D. sorry if Percy seems grumpy, its going to make the next chapter funnier. (I hope, because I'm not a funny person. but I'll try!)**

Annabeth's view

They were continuing on their way, following Link. They weren't sure where Ganondorf was, heck, they weren't sure where they were going. They just got attacked by Deku Babas, Hellhounds, and a Poe.

"uuuuuugh, what are we DOING?!" Percy screamed after yet another Deku Baba sprang out of the ground.

Link turned around to face him after the Babas destruction. "Following the monsters, what else?"

"FOLLOWING THE MONSTERS?!" Percy looked like he was on his patience's edge, and Annabeth couldn't blame him. First a red-head dude knocked out half the campers, a dragon knocked _him_ out, and he now knew what I felt like to have your head in a Deku Baba's mouth. "WHAT GOOD WOULD FOLLOWING THE MONSTERS DO?!" he continued shouting.

"they might lead us to Ganondorf" link replied calmly

"OH REALLY? THEY JUST STAND IN A LINE AND LEAD YOU TO THE RED-HEAD DUDE?!"

"Percy…" Annabeth said warningly.

"PERCY, WHAT ANNABETH?! WHAT?! ALL HE'S BEEN DOING IS LEADING US TO MONSTERS! I SAY HE'S WITH GANONDORF!"

Links eyes widened, "you didn't just say that. You really did not say that."

Percy, now calmer but still angry said angrily "yes I did, traitor." before storming into the woods.

Link balled his fist, and stomped to the area where Percy was.

Annabeth, who had been watching the rest of the fight with horror, realized just what Percy said to Link. Ran after them calling their names with memories in her head.

_A hole appeared in the air by the empty Artemis table, and a man with red hair stepped through, blasting kids who ran up to stop him. Annabeth looked through the portal, and saw a figure clad in green. But that wasn't why she was looking. Another figure appeared, clad in blue with a red eye on the chest and calling the name Link._

"_Link! You need to get out of there! The portal is closing! Come back! LINK! NO!"_

_Before the figure was twisted out of sight, and the portal closed._

Link. The one who sacrificed his home to make sure no one else lost their's. The one who was never going home.

And he was called a traitor.

Annabeth arrived at a clearing where the two males were fighting almost to the point of fists.

"you STILL think I'm a traitor? Well, why don't you-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER" a hunting horn blasted through the woods and hoards of Bokoblins came charging through the woods and surrounded Percy and Link. Who were tied up and led though the woods as the prisoners they now were. Thankfully completely missing Annabeth.

**Doing your writing time at sunset really has its downfalls because you don't want to be caught by your mom :P by the way, I'm changing the name from "Team Up" to "Wills of the gods" next chapter unless you guys seriously hate the new one or love the old one a lot. Tell me in reviews! And I'll tell you the vote next chapter, which is from links point of view**


	5. Links secret items spot

**Hi again! ****First chapter with the name "will of the gods" **** this is from Links view! Wonder how he'll fell about being called a traitor… ENJOY DA CHAPTER!**

Link looked up at the sound of his prison door. Seeing who t was, Link looked away like the teenager he was and acte bored.

"oh, you again, what now?" Link said with edgey boredom and contempt in his voice.

"don't insult me _boy_. I'm not in a good mood. Where is it?" Ganondorf put his face close to Links and snarled.

"Where's _what,_ Piggy?" Link kept up his teenager act. I wasn't hard. Link was still mad at percy, and that anger wasn't going anywhere.

"The master sword, worm. I need it tb reforged as my sword of power." Ganondorf gave a laugh, "And then destroy you with it"

"You know what? I think the bokoblin took it." Link smled wickedly on the inside, his sword was in his secret, not in the bokoblins kings hands "think you can get it back to me? The king said he was going to keep it and wasn't gong o give it to you."

"okay then. I'll tell your friend about your ….apointment to give me the triforce.

Link nearly lost it there, because 1, the ritual for taking the triforce was unnecessarily brutal and painful and therefore painful 2, Percy was _not _his friend, not anymore. And 3, His secret spot was his hat

"m'kay, later." Link said ignoradly.

"oh, before I forget, you have a playdate with Mr. Jackson." Ganondorf smiled evily, "For a surprise."

"mmm, whatever"

The door closed, Link sat up and strained his ears to hear what Ganondorf was saying.

"….To the twilight room, I'll go interrogate the sea brat."

"Yes sir, of course sir." Came a screechy voice

Link hurridly sat back down and looked bored again as the door opened and a bokoblin came in.

"Hello there," Link said idly to the thing. "I'll call you Bok"

Bok screeched "Masteeeeer wants you in twiiiilght room."

They came to a door and Link was thrown in before the door was closed and locked behind him.

**There! I think many LoZ TP fans can guess what the twilight room is, we all know what Link is going to be, but what about Percy? And what will Ganondorf ask of him? Oh heres a clearing up thing, Ganondorf is human, Ganon is giant pig. So next time it will be called "will of the gods" so look for that, okay? Okay.**


	6. Room of Twilight

**Bleah. Recitals. We had 2 handbells recitals last week and waiting for them was **_**murder.**_** Glad that's over.**

Percy was shoved into the room roughly, by Ganondorf himself.

"go in there and rot with Link for all I care." Ganondorf said as he closed the iron door.

Percy looked a round, where was Link? Ganondorf said he was here, but where? Spotting a black and orange wall that was different from the other walls, Percy walked over to inspect it.

"what is this made out of?" Percy mumbled to himself as he ran his fingers over the silky wall. Suddenly, an orange hand emerged from the wall and grabbed percy, who shamelessly screamed his head off as he was pulled into the wall. Percy squd his eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the wall. But it never came.

Percy opened his eyes to a fuzzy black room, bigger then the one he previously occupied. "where am i?"

"I don't know." A familuar voice said

Percy spun around to look at who had spoken, to find only a golden wolf staring at him.

"Link? Where are you?" Percy said while eyeing the wolf.

"not right behind you." At that, Percy spun around to empty space

"no your-"

He was stopped by the wolf picking him up in its mouth, " I TOLD you I wasn't behind you. I'm the WOLF dummy! And guess what you are."

Percy looked down at himself for the first time, and squeaked in horror. "I'M A GUINEA PIG AGAIN! NOOOOOO!"

Link placed the horrified guinea pig on his back. "NO, really? I _never _would have guessed that without you. _Thank you soooo much!"_

What was wrong with Link? He wasn't sarcastic at all. Not usually. Suddenly, Ganondorf's words echoed back to him:

"_Hmmm… you know that Link is a traitor, right? That's why you were caught in the first place, Right?"_

"_no he's not. I know that now. I was just mad."_

Guilt surged through Percy, calling Link a traitor and friends with Ganondorf was probably close to calling someone a terrorist.

"….errrrrrm, Link?" Percy started hesitantly, but finished with a rush. "I'm sorry I called you a traitor."

"Glad you apologized, but we have a problem."

**TA-DA! First Chapter in a while, right? But whatever. Here's my excuse. Besides playing Handbells, guitar, ocarina (lucky me!) and doing Tae Kwon Doe, I'm also wrapping up a writing course this month so updates might be slow because that's what I'm doing with my writing time. But I'm almost finished, YAY! **

**And before I forget. Can ANYONE guess why link is a gold-ish wolf? Anyone who has played Twilight Princess might know! And can ANYONE guess why Percy's a guinea pig? Anyone whose read book 2 would definitely know. :P .lol**


	7. Mourning

**Congrats to the people who guessed why Links gold! I'll explain at the end. And DOUBLY congrats to the people who guessed why poor Percy was a guinea pig, BUT what was the **_**trouble**_** Link saw? WHAT happened to Annabeth? And **_**what is ganondorf planning?**_

A tear fell onto the stone of the house, and a finger wiped the eye it came from. Even though Zelda was Sheik, they were separate people, and profited from Sheiks knowledge of weapons and Zelda's knowledge of magic.

Zelda remembered the journey to the Sheikah village for a way to hide from Ganondorfs clutches. And Sheik remembered his life's training galloping into his Village.

_Sheik heard the gongs on the Princesses 3__rd__ day of their stay, and went to the town meeting it meant. The words echoed through his head as he heard them._

"_The princess needs a place to hide. And somebody to hide her"_

_many hands went up at this. Including Sheiks._

"_A body."_

_Many hands went down, but others came up. Sheiks stayed in the air, a little sweaty now, because he wasn't sure if he wanted this._

"_Around her age"_

_Many hands went down, but four others stayed. Scanning the crowd, The Princesses eyes rested –on him. His heart skipped a beat. Was she really going to pick him? She pointed,_

"_You."_

_Though nervous, Sheik showed none of it as he walked through the crowd. He looked at his parents. His mom was crying and smiling. His father standing prouder then ever. Sheiks eyes switched back to the Princess. She and her Bodyguard went into a house and Sheik followed._

_And the merging began._

Sheik blinked out of the memories to ask Zelda a question.

"_Why did you pick me?"_

Zelda responded quickly but tiredly. _"Again?"_

"_Yes. Your other answers are not very logical. 'I saw it in your eyes' really?"_

"_Err…"_

"_Well?"_

"_I cast a spell to find the most trustworthy, the other four, Cawlrin, Strich, Groose, and Mido, Right? They would've betrayed me."_

Sheik stayed silent as he moved to saddle Epona. (**A/N** Sheik borrowed her from Link)

"_Now get moving, we need the goddess harp so you can learn those songs to teach them to Link." _Her voice cracked slightly at Links name and Sheik knew why.

"_Who's teaching me?"_

"_Link was at first, but I'll have to do."_

"_Wait… Link was going to teach me… to teach him?"_

"…_.yeah,"_

"_Did Link-"_

"_STOP MENTIONING LINK! HES GONE! He's Gone…. Links gone…" _Zelda's part of their mind broke down in sobs and Sheik felt guilty and fell silent.

**Well, a bit out of the way, but I wanted to show Zelda grieving, and decided to throw in Sheik/Zelda's background.**

**And the reason Link is Gold is because OCARINA OF TIME LINK IS THE HEROS SHADE!**


	8. The Evil Beast

**Hi again everyone again! Lol, **

**Before I begin the chapter, Bowserjr3 pointed something out, that Percy would not turn into a guinea pig because the twilight turned you into something that best represented them. And said Percy would turn into a spirit. I would like to say that I hadn't thought to much about what he would turn into, the guinea pig thing popped up in my head and I couldn't resist. So heres my excuse: the curse changed persys spirit enough so this happened, if you look percy is slightly vegetarian. (at the end of book 2) If I was doing who he most represented it would've been a horse. He would not turn into a spirit because he's a demigod so he has godly power in his veins, and Link has triforcly power in his. **

**I am very sorry for my abcence because I was visiting mt Olympus (A.K.A new york city) it was fun, but monster activity was low, I didn't see a single monster or demigod **** and again I am SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING :'( sorry its not very long, the next one will be longer. Promise.**

Annabeth, who had her Yankees hat on, darted through the open door, looked around, and quickly left that room. Not finding who she was looking for, Annabeth continued her path in the dungeon.

Suddenly, she stopped, "what do we have here?" she muttered to herself.

In front of her with the door still opened, was a door with a sign that said "twilight room" over it. The door was open so she walked in,it room had a black-orange wall that Annabeth thought was strange, and kind of dangerous, so of course she walked over to it.

Suddenly an orange hand shot out and grabbed her, _how did it know I was here?_ Annabeth thought panicked as the hand took her through the wall, Yankees cap and all.

On the other side she shakily got to her –talons? Okay, she was an owl, her moms symbol. She still had her hat so she took it off and flew to a commotion she heard. And soon came to a guinea pig on a wolf, who she guessed was Percy on Link.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth called as she flew down to land on Links head "Anything new? I can fly."

"Annabeth what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Percy.

"Why is everyone on my head? And did any one hear what I just said? I SEE TROUBLE!" Link said

Annabeth looked up, and all she saw was…

"Is that a chicken?"

"NO! There are chickens, and then there are _coucos!_ And this is a couco, they are almost as bad as ganon!" Link explained.

"THEN LETS GET IT!" Percy squeaked as he jumped towards the couco, Annabeth swooped down to follow him and they started attacking it. Talons and vicious little guinea pig teeth.

"NO! that'll-" Link started but was interrupted by a swarm of coucos heading for the Owl and Guinea pig who stopped when the swarm appeared were staring at the it in shock. Link sighed and grabbed the two in his mouth and quickly went into the other room.

They found the exit to the twilight area there.

"How do we get out?" the question was in all of their minds but Percy spoke it out loud and made the problem real.

"Maybe we should charge at it together?" Annabeth suggested, "you know, force it open like a fist."

Annabeth and Percy attacked the wall, charging as fast as they could, but bounced off and lay in a heap at the foot of it.

"errrr… 3 Links?" Percy muttered, "Link? What are you doing?" He said, more clearly.

"Digging."

"Underneath the wall?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep," Link disappeared as he said it, and Annabeth went through after him.

And suddenly they were human and hylian again. All six of them.

**I know that is so short, I'm SO SORRY! But I don't have much writing time anymore and I wanted to update my other fanfic too (Snow, a Zelda/pokemon crossover with Doctor Who) and so I will hopefully update soon.**

**And on another note I know some stuff from TP is wrong but I haven't played the game in forever. Sorry! So I'm morphing it to my story, I'll fix it if I ever play the game again.**


	9. The Bond

**hi again! Welcome to chapter nine of Will of the Gods! I left you at a cliffhanger, remember? Well hears the cliff hanger:**

_**and suddenly they were human again, all six of them.**_

**Ponder that, ponder that. And this isn't a chapter, just an explanatory note.**

She flew from tree to tree, hoping one might talk to her, but hoping more that a green boy would appear and she could rush to him.

She hadn't gone by will when she left. She was **called.** Called to a dead tree and an annoying sapling. She left the sapling, searching for the boy in green. Until she met a blue shiekah and that hope was crushed.

Crushed.

He was gone.

Gone.

She was not. Yet she was.

She was shattered. Only courage could bring her back.

And suddenly, it did, desperately.

She remembered. The bond. She was frantic. Her 2-inch-tall body shaking itself, with excitement and worry. The bond was only activated in moments of near death. But she concentrated.

And warped herself to another dimension.

To save a life, Links life. And to bring herself back, Navi.


	10. The Vortex

**Hello again, devoted fans! I know I haven't said this before, but it would really help if you reviewed to tell me if something was wrong or you would like to see something or you had questions about the way I write things or any input. **

**Speaking of input, bowserjr3 has more questions! **** I don't mind. I'm getting the fact from the hyrule historia, so I put it here. As for the other part… you'll see!**

**Btw, I was very busy last week, because I was in a theater camp, sorry about the delay,**

**I own nothing in this but Loki, whom I made up and has no personal attachments to me.**

Link crumpled, injured badly and starting to bleed. The one with an eye-patch sheathed his knife, only to unsheathe it again in defense as Percy lunged at him.

"You'll pay for that, Ethan!" Percy growled.

Link got up shakily, the knife hadn't hit anything important, but Annabeth put a bandage on the wound. Again, Link fell, but not because of the wound.

Link couldn't open his eyes. Hands clamped over his ears, but he tried harder and opened his eyes, he saw the offender. It was a dog whistle blown by some evil demigod. Links poor Hylian ears couldn't take it any more, with their finely tuned ability to hear whispers of goddesses and music. And he slipped into unconsciousness

**Narrators POV**

There where 3 enemies in the room, Ethan, sparring with Percy, Loki, with the dog whistle, and some long black thing with tentacles coming off its black and red mask ***** fighting Annabeth. Loki had a GIANT whistle that used both his hands and was out, Link unconscious so he will not have to listen that dog whistle anymore and Annabeth, having no clue what she was dealing with, slowly started to lose to the black tentacle–

HEY, LISTEN!

**Links POV**

Link bolted awake at the sound of Navi's voice, he watched in sheer amazement as a vortex stopped all movement In the room as the stopped to watch. It was violent, but small, it heaved around the room, past Percy, who jumped back. Past Ethan, who failed to jump back and was sent across the room. Past Loki and dog whistle, who was sent across the room with a new form to the whistle –a knot. It came to Link, who couldn't jump back and was bleeding,

"LINK" Percy and Annabeth both yelled, if Link was tossed, he would be killed.

But Link surprised them.

He reached into the vortex.

It was cold and tingly, like lake water, and reminded Link of good times from Hyrule, but not Termina, Saria, Malon, Epona, Zelda, he supposed Ruto as well, and his fist closed around a blue ball of light. _Navi,_

Link pulled his fist out, holding the small blue ball gently, but let go and she went into his hat. He looked up suddenly, and saw the looks they gave him. Amazed, confused, shocked looks.

"What?" Link asked

"Y-you-you went INTO the vortex, AND TURNED PURPLE!" Percy spluttered.

"What? I just-" Links denial was interrupted by what sounded like a goose with a bad cold, but it was just Loki attempting to bring link down again but Navi's vortex had tied it up in a knot. Link looked at were the black thing was but saw only pixels were Navi's Vortex killed it, and Ethan was gone. Tattletale.

"Well it seems Link AND his friends survived the attack, they should've been able to kill ONE!" the voice filled with malice echoed across the room.

**Yay! Another cliff hanger! Any guesses? Hint: Not Ganondorf. **

**Okay, I don't want any of you to get a wrong idea about Navi, she is not I love with Link, but she misses him because after the Great Deku Tree died she would've died too, because the Great Deku Tree is a kokiri and if a kokiri dies so does their fairy, so she would've died too if the Deku Tree didn't bond her too him. So Navi is Bonded with Link.**

**no one else knows that this is a twili beast, but how did a twili beast get here? D:**

**I will be taking a break to work on Snow, so ponder this cliffhanger till I update, :3**


End file.
